<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beach Day by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165353">Beach Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:53:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“This trip is the best idea you’ve had since you became leader,” Toni said.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jughead Jones &amp; Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Toni Topaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beach Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sand dusted Toni’s warm brown skin, and the setting sun cast a golden halo around her. Her hair whipped in the salt breeze. Jughead thought she looked like Aphrodite newly risen from the seafoam.</p><p>“This trip is the best idea you’ve had since you became leader,” Toni said. She grinned, relaxed and easy.</p><p>He was inclined to agree with her, but he pretended to take offense just to make her laugh. Seagulls flew overhead. Waves continued to sweep up the beach, nearly lapping at their feet as the tide came in.</p><p>“I mean it, though,” she said. “We needed this.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>